The Forgotten Daughter
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: This is the untold story of Bruce Wayne's daughter, Iliana. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prolog

The Forgotten Daughter

Prolog:

After so many years her story has been forgotten. You have probably never heard of her, and if you have I'd be surprised. We all know Billionaire Bruce Wayne also known as Batman. But what you don't know is that he had a daughter, and this is her forgotten story.


	2. The Beginning

Okay just to let you all know this story is a combination of all of the batman TV shows and movies minus batman beyond. An so you know for later in the story her name is pronounced ill-e-on-ah.

The Forgotten Daughter

The Beginning:

"Dick stop messing around"ordered Bruce.

Bruce was visiting a sick friend in the hospital, and Dick had just knocked over a cart.

"Sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your friend is in 14B, Mr. Wayne" She said pointing to a hallway on the far side of the hospital lobby.

"Thanks" He replied

Bruce and Dick walked down the long dimly lite hallway. They passed a room with an open door and Bruce came to a jolting halt. Bruce walked a few steps backwards, and peered into the room. In the room was a young girl about eight or nine sleeping in a hospital bed. She had wires and tubes hooked up all over her.

There was know one in the room with her. Even though she was asleep she looked lonely. Bruce felt sorry for the young girl and he wondered where her parents were.

"Excuse me, who is she." He asked a passing Nurse.

"Oh that's Iliana, someone dropped her off here about three months ago, we're not sure who." She answered.

"What do you mean your not sure?" Bruce asked confused.

"A car drove passed the hospital and the people in it just pushed her out of it. They didn't even stop the car." she explained.

"Whats wrong with her"Inquired Dick.

"She's in a coma, we can't figure out why though. We've run ever test imaginable on her and they all say she's perfectly healthy. It's a real brain buster." She said sighing.

"Where are her parents." asked Bruce.

"Her Parents are both dead. Apparently her dad borrowed a lot of money from a loan shark and he couldn't pay it back. So they kidnapped him and slit his throat. They came after her mother the next day, they beat and tortured her to death. The man her father borrowed money from figured the worst thing he could do to him was make his daughter grow up alone. For her to grow up without anyone to love her. We found out that she was sent to live in an orphanage not far from here, but the people who run it say she ran away a few weeks ago. They deny any involvement in this. But I think they freaked out when she went into her coma, and they dropped her off here. We've been trying to keep what happened to her a secret from the media. On god look at what I've done you won't tell anyone will you. I have problem with not being able to keep my mouth shut." She babbled on.

"I won't tell" Brube laughed.

"Its awful what some people will do." Dick grumbled.

"Yes it is, now if you will both excuse me I need to go."She said rushing to a room down the hall.

"Bruce, you've got that look." Warned Dick.

"We have to help her" Bruce said going up to Iliana's bed.

"How?" Asked Dick.

"I don't know, but we were both orphans we know what its like. But I had Alfred and you have me. An you heard that nurse she has know one."he said.

"Well what are we going to do?" asked Dick.

"I can get her better medical care than she could get here." suggested Bruce.

"I heard that sometimes people in comas can hear what people around them are saying. Do you think that's true?" inquired Dick.

"If it is I hope she can hear what we're gonna do for her." he responded looking down at Iliana's sweet angelic face.


	3. Time To Wake Up

The Forgotten Daughter

Bruce had Iliana moved to the mansion one week after he and Dick had found her in the hospital.

The media was having a field day with this. Whenever Bruce was asked why he brought Iliana to his home, he would always say the same thing. It was the right thing to do.

Iliana seemed happier at the mansion, even if she couldn't actually show it. But even with all the great medical care Bruce had at his disposal it couldn't help Iliana. He had the best doctors flown in from all over the world and they all said the same thing, they had know idea what was wrong with her. A few of the doctors even said she might never wake up.

Bruce, Dick, and even Alfred had grown attached to the young girl. Whenever they had spare time they would go to Iliana's room and just sit and talk. Even if Iliana couldn't talk back to them it was great having someone to listen to your problems. They talked to her like they had always now her, like they were old friends. But after Iliana being there for two months Bruce decided to do something drastic.

He contacted J'onn J'onzz, his friend from the Justice League. Bruce told him to come to the mansion and that it was an emergency. J'onn arrived a few hours after Bruce had sent the message.

"Why have you called me here Batman" he questioned. Surprised Batman wasn't in his usual cape and cowl.

"I need your help" he confessed.

"Well I never thought I'd hear that." he joked.

"I hope you're up to it" he said, ignoring the martians comment.

"What can I do to help the invincible Batman?" he asked.

" Come with me" Bruce lead J'onn out of the Bat cave and into a deserted hallway. "I would guess you watch the news." he asked. The martian nodded. "Then you know I have a young girl staying here and that she is in a coma." He questioned.

"Yes, her name is Iliana, right." he responded.

"Yes, none of the doctors who have examined her can explain her coma. So I am hoping you will agree to go into her mind and find out whats going on." Bruce said.

"That is an invasion of her privacy." said J'onn.

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the martian.

"J'onn I'm asking you as a friend to do this, if you don't that little girl might spend the rest of her life in a coma." Bruce pleaded.

"I never said I wouldn't do it." he told Bruce crossing his muscular green arms.

They continued walking till they came to a set of intricately carved mahogany double doors.

"Here we are" Bruce announced. He opened the doors to see Dick sitting next to Iliana talking to her.

"So then Lucas started shooting spit balls at me again, and I told him to quit it but he wouldn't listen. So I slapped him, and lets just say there were no more spit balls the rest of the day." Dick laughed.

Bruce cleared his throat and Dick jumped like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"We'll talk about that story you were just telling Iliana later. Now go to your room." Bruce ordered. Dick suddenly caught sight of Martian Manhunter.

"Martian Manhunter your here! Are you going to help Iliana." Dick exclaimed.

"Yes I am here to help her" he said.

"Dick go to your room." Bruce repeated.

"No! I have been waiting two months to talk to Iliana and I am gonna be here when she wakes up." Dick cried stomping his foot.

"If she wakes up" J'onn corrected him. "There is no guarantee I will be able to wake her."

"Well hurry up and try." Dick wailed.

They all walked up to Iliana. J'onn sat on the bed and put his hands on her small delicate face. He started to breath deeply and the his head snapped back quickly as he entered her mind.

When he entered her mind he saw a young girl in the middle of a large dark room. He recognized her as Iliana and she was crying. He walked up to her.

"Hello" he said softly. She looked up and fear went across her face. She crawled backwards trying to get away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend. I am going to take you away from here, if you will let me." He urged. He held his hand out to her. She looked up at his face and then back down at his outstretched hand. Iliana reached for his hand and took it.

There was a sudden burst of light! J'onn was sent back to his body and he quickly stood up an backed away from the bed.

Iliana tried to open her eyes and once she did everything was fuzz. She blinked her eyes and her vision began to clear. She saw the green man from her mind and two other men she didn't recognize.

"Hello" she croaked.


	4. Adoption

The Forgotten Daughter

Iliana tried to sit up but was having a hard time.

"Oh let me help you" said the young boy.

"Your Dick" she reasoned.

"Yeah, how did you know that." he asked.

"I could hear you, I wondered what you looked like." she said.

"It's great to finally be able to hear what you sound like." he laughed smiling from ear to ear.

"Iliana" Bruce said sitting down on the bed where J'onn had been earlier.

"Bruce" she questioned.

"Yes" He answered. Iliana suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"For what" he asked.

"Everything" whispered Iliana letting go of him.

"I'm so glad you're alright Iliana, we're all glad you're alright." Bruce rambled brushing some of Iliana's light brown hair out of her face.

"It's great to actually be able to talk to you, can I have something to drink." she rasped.

"Sure, Alfred!" Dick yelled. A minute later Alfred walked in.

"Yes master Dick, Oh My!" he cried when he saw Iliana sitting up, awake.

"Hi, Alfred" Iliana said cheerfully.

"Hello" Alfred said awestruck. He turned to Bruce for an explanation.

"I called J'onn and he woke up Iliana." He explained.

"It's nice to finally meet you Alfred." Iliana said.

"Alfred can you get Iliana a glass of water." asked Bruce.

"Right away sir" Alfred replied hurrying out of the room.

"So you heard everything?" Dick asked.

"Yes" Iliana Laughed.

"Great" Dick laughed nervously.

"Can I get up?" Iliana asked.

"Are you sure you're up to it." Bruce asked concerned.

"Yes" she answered hesitantly.

"Okay" Bruce said standing up. Iliana slowly slid her legs off the bed and tried to stand up. But she lost her balance and fell back onto the bed, but Iliana wasn't giving up. Iliana stood up again this time holding onto the nightstand next to the bed for support. She took a step forward and fell forward. With lighting quick reflexes Bruce caught her before she hit the floor.

"Don't worry I got you." he said picking her back up and setting her back on the bed.

"You alright" questioned Dick.

"Yeah, I guess its been awhile since I walked." she reasoned.

"Yeah you were in that coma for like five months." he agreed.

"Five months!" she cried.

"It probably didn't seem that long." said J'onn, they all turned to him forgetting he was there.

"What's the date" Iliana asked frantic.

"It's February 20,2011"said Bruce. Iliana looked alarmed.

"What was the date last you were awake." Dick questioned. Iliana had to think for a minute before she answered.

"It was September 29, 2010" she replied sighing."I can't believe it I've lost five months of my life. Do you know how long that is in kid years." she cried.

Alfred stepped into the room and strode over to Iliana. He handed her a large glass of water, which she quickly drank.

"Um refreshing, thank you Alfred." she said.

"You are welcome miss Iliana." He stated.

"Just call me Iliana no miss." she said setting the glass on the nightstand.

"I want to go outside."she said abruptly.

"I don't think that is a wise Idea." imputed Alfred.

"I want to go outside. I've been cooped up in rooms for the past five months, I want to see the sun." she huffed.

"Alright you can go outside. Do you want me to carry you out there." Bruce asked.

Iliana looked down at her thin sickly pale legs and back up at Bruce."Sure" she said not sounding to happy. Bruce lifted Iliana into his arms and they all walked out of Iliana's room.

Iliana gawked at all the amazing things outside her room. She had never seen so many beautiful things in her entire life. The priceless statues and painting were like something from a dream. But After walking for what seemed like an eternity. They came to a door that lead to a patio in the backyard.

Iliana squinted not use to the bright sunlight. After a while her eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

"Can you set me in the grass over there?" she asked Bruce, pointing to an area filled with flowers.

"Sure"he replied. Bruce walked off the patio with Iliana still in his arms and set her on the soft grass.

Iliana looked around at all the pretty things,the large oak trees and the pretty flowers. A small gray bunny came up to her and laid down in the flower next to her. Iliana picked it up and it wrinkled its nose.

"Hello, Cutie" she cooed hugging the small furry animal. Bruce left Iliana alone with her new friend and went up to the patio where Dick,Alfred, and J'onn were.

"She looks so happy" Dick said stating the obvious.

"Yeah" Bruce said smiling as Iliana picked a daffodil and put it behind her ear.

"I must be getting back to the watchtower" sated J'onn.

"Well thank you for everything J'onn, I mean it I owe you one." Bruce said.

"I was happy to help, and I hope to see you at the watchtower sometime soon." He told Bruce. J'onn flew upward and disappeared into the clouds.

"Should I call the news reporters." Alfred inquired.

"What do you mean Alfred" Dick asked confused.

"Well Iliana is awake, people will want to know this. They'll want to know how she woke up and what you're going to do with her now that she's awake." Alfred clarified.

"What are we going to do with her Bruce" Dick asked.

"Its Iliana's decision, but if she would like it I'd like to legally adopt her as my daughter." Bruce answered, turning his head to see Iliana making a crown of Flowers for her new furry friend.


	5. Video Games and spaghetti

The forgotten Daughter

Chapter 4:

"You're serious" Dick said.

"I haven't been more serious about anything in my life." Bruce answered.

"Wow, well I've always wanted a sister. But then again she wouldn't technically be my sister, since I'm not your son. But, oh well, we'll work this out later." he babbled on.

"We haven't had a young lady staying here in a very long time." Alfred informed them. "It will be a welcome change." he remarked.

"Well if she agrees we'll have a little girl here." Bruce stated.

"I bet Iliana's hungry"Dick said suddenly.

"I would imagine so, she hasn't had any real food for a long time."Alfred agreed.

"Hey Iliana!" yelled Dick. Iliana turned her head to the. "you hungry!" he yelled.

"Definitely!" she yelled back. Bruce laughed and got up from his seat. He walked over to Iliana and lifted her into his arms. They all made there way to the kitchen on the other side of the mansion. After what seemed like an eternity they finally made to the large kitchen. Bruce set Iliana on the round oak table of to the side of the kitchen.

"So what would you like to eat?" asked Alfred.

"What do you have?" Iliana questioned.

"Anything you want." Alfred replied.

"um, I want spaghetti" she responded.

"Oh that's an easy dish, it'll be done in twenty minutes." responded Alfred.

"What do we do until its done?" asked Iliana. Suddenly Dick had an idea.

"Hey Iliana do you like video games?" questioned Dick. Iliana looked down and swung her feet under the table.

"I've never actually played a video game."she said sadly.

"You've never played a video game,that's impossible!" Dick cried in disbelief.

"The orphanage where I used to live didn't have video games." Iliana explained, and talk of the orphanage where she had once lived was stirring up unpleasant memories. "But I've always wanted to play one!" she giggled happily.

"Cool I've got the latest games in the arcade. It's the next room over." replied Dick.

"You can eat your dinner in the arcade." Bruce told them.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Dick. Bruce chuckled and went to the table to pick up Iliana. The three of them made there way to the Arcade room next door.

"Wow this place is so cool!" Iliana squealed. They walked into the arcade and Bruce set Iliana on the couch.

"So what do you want to play? I got, Call of Duty:Black Ops, Need for Speed:Hot Pursuit, Star wars the Forced Unleashed 2, and the Sims 3 all on PS3." Dick listed. "Wow" was all Iliana could say. "So what came do you want to play" he repeated.

"Um, the Star Wars game." she decided. Dick put the game into the PS3 and grabbed two controllers. He through one to Iliana.

"So how do you use the controller." asked Iliana. Dick explained all the controls and what they did in that particular game. They started playing battle mode and before they knew it Alfred was there with food. Alfred set up little tray tables in front of them. He really didn't want those two getting red spaghetti sauce all over the expensive white carpet. They were digging into there food in seconds.

"Wow, just wow, that a spectacular dinner Alfred." Iliana proclaimed.

"I'm glad that you think so Iliana." Alfred told her. Iliana and Dick went back to playing there game and Iliana was getting better it by the second.

"Wahoo!" Iliana cheered when she finally beet Dick.

"You just got lucky." Dick insisted in denial that he got beat by a little girl.

"Sure she did" laughed Bruce. Iliana let out a loud yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Bruce suggested.

"No, I've been sleeping for five months, I am not going to sleep now." she huffed. A loud beep came from nowhere and Iliana looked around for its source. Sure she had heard that beep before, that's when she remembered what it was.. Bruce and Dick where being summoned to the Bat cave.

"Oh man, I was having fun." whined Dick.

"I understand, you two go be Batman and Robin." she said.

"You know!" Dick shrieked.

"Uh hello, remember I could hear everything when I was in my coma." Iliana said stating the obvious.

"Come on Dick, lets get down there see whats going on in the city." Bruce ordered.

"Dick before you live can you put the Sims 3 came in." asked Iliana.

"Sure" Dick replied. He put the game in and then Bruce opened the clock on the wall.

"Cool!" Iliana said.

"If you need anything just call Alfred" Bruce told her. Bruce smiled at her and then the elevator moved down and him and Dick disappeared.

Iliana looked at the clock it was around 9:00 P.M. Iliana played the Sims for about another three hours. She created a little family it consisted of her,Dick, Bruce, and even Alfred. When Bruce and Dick finally got back it was around two in the morning and Iliana was fast asleep on the couch.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Bruce gushed. Dick turned around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, uh, we should move her to her room." he said trying to sound tough.

"Yeah that's what you meant." Dick said smirking. Bruce picked up Iliana and she turned over and rested her head against his chest,

"Dick why don't you go to bed, I got it from here." Bruce said softly, not wanting to wake up Iliana.

"Okay, night" Yawned Dick.

Bruce took Iliana to her room and switched on the light. He walked over to her bed and pulled back the fuschia covers. He placed her on the incredibly soft mattress and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Iliana" whispered Bruce and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. Bruce walked to the door, he turned his head around and took one final look at the Iliana and shut the light off.

* * *

For all my readers I will not be updating The forgotten Daughter next week because of Spring Break. But expect an update the week after, so R&R.


	6. The Wardorobe

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Five:

Iliana woke up around eight the next morning. No one was up yet and she didn't want to disturb them. Iliana swung her legs over the edge of her bed and grabbed onto the nightstand.

Iliana knew she couldn't rely on Bruce carrying her for the rest of her life. So she might as well get the hard part over now. She slowly stood up and took a step forward. She stumbled but luckily didn't fall. Iliana moved her hand to the wall and tried walking along it. Every step made her more tired but every step was easier than the last.

Iliana saw a pair of double doors on the opposite side of the room. She mustered up all her strength and took her hand of the wall. She turned and staggered toward the closet door. A few feet away from the door her knees buckled and she fell forward. She reached forward and grabbed the handles of the doors. Iliana smiled and laughed, she had done it! She had walked all by herself. She opened the doors to find a huge walk-in closet!

There most have been at least a hundred different outfits on the clothing racks. Iliana had never seen so many gorgeous clothes. Bruce had really given her everything she could ever want. There were dresses,skirts,shirts,pants,and shorts. There were shoes under all of the clothes still in there boxes. Jewelry and hats were on stands all around the room. Iliana closed the doors behind her and started trying on all her new clothes.

About an hour later Bruce walked into Iliana's deserted bedroom. Bruce expected to see Iliana fast asleep in her bed, but when she wasn't he got worried. 'What if something has happened to her, what if she is hurt.' thought Bruce. He pushed the thought out of his head not wanting to think the worst.

"Iliana!" he called out. When he didn't get a reply he became more worried.

"Iliana!" he called out again a little louder this time. A minute later he heard laughter coming from the closet. He smiled realizing Iliana had discovered her new wardrobe. When Bruce walked in Iliana was posing in front of a full length mirror at the end of the closet. She was wearing rhinestone jeans and a high school musical shirt.

"Ha Ha, I take it you like the wardrobe." Iliana turned around startled, then she smiled realizing it was Bruce.

"I love it!" she raced over and hugged him. Bruce was getting used to all the hugs Iliana gave him and how happy she always seemed to be.

"Hay! Look at you, you're walking." he laughed.

"Yup" she replied twirling around like a ballerina.

"Iliana threes something I want to talk about with you." Bruce said seriously. He sat down on a couch in between two racks of clothes.

"Oh no! You're gonna send me back to the orphanage aren't you! Please, Please,Please don't send me back there." she cried desperately afraid of being sent back there.

"No! Iliana calm down I'm not going to send you back to the orphanage!" he exclaimed. "Come here sit next to me." he said calmly. Iliana came and sat down next to Bruce.

"Now Iliana, I'm just gonna get strait to the point I want to adopt you as my daughter." he proclaimed. Iliana just sat there wide eyed, she obviously hadn't expected that.

"I would love that more than anything."she squeaked hugging him and Bruce immediately returned the hug. "This will be great I'll be your daughter. I'll have a father again, I'll be Iliana Wayne." she gushed. 'These are going to be longest years of my life.' thought Bruce.

* * *

Sorry for the delayed update, I was having some computer issuses. But now there fixed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. RR


	7. Good News

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter 6:

Bruce and Iliana walked down to the dining room were Dick and Alfred were waiting for them.

"Iliana your walking!" Dick exclaimed.

"Yes I am" Iliana replied proudly.

"Iliana discovered her closet."Bruce laughed.

"Guess what!" Iliana shrieked happily.

"We have big news" Bruce announced.

"What?" Dick asked already knowing.

"Iliana has agreed to let me adopt her as my daughter." Bruce declared smiling. He put his arm around his soon to be daughter.

"Oh my God! This is awesome!" Dick bellowed. 'Yes it is,I'll have a daughter.' Bruce thought.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Iliana asked sitting down next to Dick at the incredibly long dinning table.

"Scrambled eggs,bacon,hash browns, and orange juice." answered Alfred setting a steaming plate in front of her. After they finished eating Iliana asked for a tour of the mansion.

So far she had seen twenty bedrooms, a weight room, a pool room, three living rooms, a humongous ball room and more.

They came to a large window facing the front of the house. Judging by how high up they were Iliana figured they were on the third floor of the mansion. Their were a bunch of vans and people with cameras in the front yard.

"They must have heard you were awake." Dick guessed.

"Yeah" she muttered resting her head against the cold glass of the window. Suddenly one of the people on the ground shouted something and pointed to the window where they were. Everyone's attention turned to them and they were blinded by hundreds of flashes. They quickly got away from the window and then Dick broke down laughing.

"Welcome to the Wayne family, all of your privacy is now gone." he laughed. Iliana just glared at him and turned to Bruce.

"Why don't we go down to the front door and say hello." she suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, if they see you they might leave." Agreed Alfred.

"Or it might make them stay." Bruce retorted.

"Either way we should do it." Iliana insisted. With that they all started the long trek to the front door. After what felt like an eternity they finally arrived at the large front door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

"Yes" she replied getting a bit nervous about meeting the press.

Bruce pushed the large door open and they all stepped outside. They were immediately blinded by hundreds of flashes. Everyone wanted a shot of the little girl Bruce Wayne had invited to his home. Iliana immediately ducked behind Bruce. People from everywhere were yelling out questions and Iliana was freaking out.

"Excuse me everyone" Bruce said in a calm voice, but none of them could here him. "Hey Dick do your super whistle" Bruce told Dick. Dick grinned and stuck his fingers in his mouth. A second later he let out the loudest most ear piercing whistle ever.

"Thanks Dick, now would all of you quit it you're freaking Iliana out." Bruce shouted wanting to make sure everyone heard him. Iliana slowly stepped out from behind Bruce. "Now I'll pick someone to ask questions" he told everyone. He looked around the large crowd and pointed at a woman he'd seen on the news before.

"Okay, first of all how did you get her to wake up."she asked.

"I woke up by myself" answered Iliana.

"Okay when did you wake up" she asked.

"Yesterday" Iliana replied.

"Okay, Mr. Wayne now the question I bet everyone is wondering. What do you plan on doing with Miss. Cain now that she is awake**(Cain is Iliana's last name).** Are you going to send her back to the orphanage or are you going to find her a nice family to live with." Everyone leaned in not wanting to miss this.

"I've already found Iliana a nice family, I am going to adopt her." he announced, and with that statement all hell broke loose. They back inside quickly to get away from all the chaos outside.

"Well I think that went well" Alfred stated, and they all broke down laughing.

"So what do we do now?" asked Iliana. Dick shrugged his shoulders and they turned to Bruce.

"Oh I have an idea! Why don't we show Iliana the Bat Cave." proposed Dick.

"I think that can be arranged" replied Bruce.

The four of them walked to a large painting of a woman holding a small animal. Bruce pulled a light next to it and the painting slide over revealing a flight of stairs. After walking for forever they came to the bottom of the stairs. They went through a doorway and entered the Bat Cave."Whoa" was the only thing Iliana could say. She turned around like three times trying to look at everything.

"I was wondering when I'd see you down here." said a woman near them. She was dressed in a weird outfit and she wore a mask.

"Hay Barb" Dick said.

"Oh, your Barbra Gorden, also known as Batgirl!" exclaimed Iliana.

"You told her!" Barbra cried putting her hands on her hips.

"We didn't have to"Bruce said

"I could hear everything when I was in my Coma." Iliana explained.

"Hey I just heard you were adopting Iliana on the news." Barbra told them.

"Wow that was fast" Bruce commented.

"So are you going to fighting crime with us when your older." questioned Barbra. Bruce just glared at her and shook his head. He didn't want Iliana getting any ideas about crime fighting right now.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. After hearing all about the adventures Dick and Bruce had been on she wanted to do it to. She wanted to be out there fighting with her father.

"No! You will need years of training before you can fight." Bruce protested.

"But you didn't give us any training before we started fighting." pointed out Barbra.

"That's because I didn't need to. You were in gymnastics for years Barbra. And Dick was a trapeze artist." Bruce argued.

"Well then lets start my training now." Said Iliana.

"Slow down there Iliana."Bruce said kneeling down. "Your still weak from your coma. Plus your to young to fight crime." he remarked.

"No I'm not! I'm eight years old." complained Iliana.

"Your too young" Bruce persisted.

"How about if I start training in a few months" Iliana proposed.

"I have an idea why don't you start your training when you turn ten."Barbra suggested.

"Ten, no that's so far away!" complained Iliana.

"Think about it, it's only two years away. You'll be able to live a little and do whatever you want till then. After then two years you might not even want to be a crime fighter anymore. But if you still want to be a crime fighter after the two years is up then I'll be happy to train you." Bruce explained.

"Plus it will give you time to think of a cool super hero name. I don't think we need another Batgirl." laughed Dick.

"Oh fine" huffed Iliana crossing her arms. Bruce, Dick, and Barbra spent the rest of the day showing Iliana every inch of the Bat Cave.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry I didn't update last week. I haven't had time to write my story because of all my school work and sorry if the story is going a bit slow. It will really start to pick up in later chapters. R&R


	8. Party Time!

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter 7:

**1 Month Later:**

Bruce was throwing a big party at the mansion to celebrate the finalization of Iliana's adoption. Bruce had invited everyone from his CEO's at Wayne Enterprises to John Stewart. He also told everyone that if they had kids to bring them.

The party had started ten minutes ago and Bruce was busy greeting everyone. Bruce glanced at his watch and saw that it was time to announce Iliana. Bruce went to the bottom of the large staircase and asked everyone for their attention.

"I would like to introduce you all to, Iliana Wayne." Bruce announced. Iliana came down the staircase dressed in her favorite blue dress and waved to everyone. Everyone cheered as Iliana descended the stairs and hugged her new father.

"Go have some fun" he said ruffling her hair.

"Okay,Dad" she giggled, Bruce broke into a huge smile.

"You are the best daughter." he told her and hugged her.

Iliana ran off to where Dick and the other kids were. Her father had set up a huge area for them.

"This is amazing an amazing party Bruce." said Clark Kent coming up from behind him.

"Thanks Clark, glad you could come" responded Bruce.

"It's amazing what you've done for her" he said looking over to Iliana.

"I did what anyone would have done" replied Bruce.

"No you didn't. Not many people would take a girl they knew nothing about and bring her into their home. Make them their daughter." Clark told him.

"Well I'm not most people." chuckled Bruce.

Forty five minutes later Dick felt something vibrating in his pocket, it was the Bat communicator. He looked over to Bruce who nodded to him. Bruce headed to the hallway with the elevator to the Batcave.

"Iliana" Dick said pulling her away from the group of kids.

"Yeah"

"Bruce and I need to go" he said winking.

"I understand, go, do what you have to." she replied. Dick hugged her and ran after Bruce. Iliana went back to playing with her new friends until they had to leave.

After everyone left it was around 11:00, Bruce and Dick weren't back yet. So Iliana decided to go to the library. She was currently hooked on the Percy Jackson books dick had suggested she read. After a while she got tired of reading and decided to go down to the Batcave.

She sat down in her dads chair, wow she loved that. Her dad. Iliana decided to see what him and Dick were doing.

The computer said they were fighting the Joker in lower Gotham. Iliana wished she could be out there fighting with them, but she'd probably get killed. Her father had done everything for her. He gave her clothes, food, private tutors, a home, a family. An someday she was going to pay him back.


	9. Staying Grounded

The Forgotten Daughter  
Chapter 8:

The next day Iliana asked her father if she could go to public school like Dick. Of course he couldn't say no to his little girl. But since it was the middle of April they agreed that she wouldn't go to public school until the next school year.

The next few weeks were pretty normal, well for them anyway. Her dad and Dick fought villains as Batman and Robin. They'd win and come home with injures. Every time her father left she was afraid he might never come back. But he always did, yet that lingering fear always remained. 'When I start fighting he'll have the same fear for me' she thought.

Iliana tried not to think like that, but with everything she'd been through it was hard not to. The orphanage was a living hell! She was never given enough food, none of the kids were. All of the kids there wore rags and froze in the winter.

People try to set up this illusion that Gotham is the perfect city, but she knew the truth. She lived in that orphanage for over two year. She didn't get to live like a kid, she had to grow up and be responsible. She tried to stand up to the woman who ran the orphanage, but she would just take away the little food she was given.

She told her father everything that went on in that orphanage. He told the city council and they made a full investigation of all the orphanages in Gotham. Turned out the orphanage Iliana had been in wasn't the only corrupt orphanage. Bruce made sure all the kids in Iliana's former orphanage went to great homes with good family's. Iliana loved visiting her friends in their new homes and meeting their new families. It was one of the few things that kept her grounded.

All of the party's and charity events she now went to were torture. She would be fine with reading a book or playing a video game with Dick. What she now did scared her sometimes. She was afraid she'd become on of those spoiled brats that some of her fathers friends had. She made an oath to herself she wouldn't let that happen.

She took an old metal lunchbox from the kitchen and went to the backyard. She put a letter in it to herself. She put objects from her old life in it. A penny from the year she was born, a bracelet that was her moms, a tattered rag from the orphanage, and two pictures. One was of her and her birth parents sitting on the hood of an old car. An the other was a picture of her and all of the other kids at the orphanage. She took the lunchbox and buried it in the garden. Hopefully she'd find it one day when she was older and remember her oath.

After she finished burying her box Iliana decided to go somewhere peaceful. Iliana spent most of her time wherever she felt a peace. Usually she went to her room, the library, or the Batcave. But Today she felt like going to the pool. There's nothing better than soaking in the hot tub next to the pool.

After being in the hot tub for over half an hour Iliana was getting really pruny. She got out of the hot tub and went to the sauna. Which was really cool because there was a huge flat screen TV in it. Iliana suddenly realized she was getting pretty hungry. She went to her room and put on some silk PJ's and headed to the kitchen. Alfred was in the kitchen table reading a book.

"Hi Alfred!" she exclaimed. Alfred's head snapped up startled.

"Oh hello Iliana" he replied casually, closing his book.

"What are you reading" she asked.

"an old favorite called Lolita, have you ever heard of it?" he questioned.

"No" she answered, and she knew almost all books in existence.

"Good, it is not a book for children. So what brings you to the kitchen? It's three o'clock you are usually in the library right now." he stated.

"I was actually in the pool room, and I got hungry so I came to the kitchen" she answered.

"Ah, so what would you like to eat?" he inquired.

"A grilled cheese sandwich with tomato would be nice." she answered.

"Can do" he replied. Alfred got up and went to the fridge to get what he needed. Iliana went and sat on the counter top. "So why are you wearing your pajamas it's only midday." he continued.

"I'm feeling kinda lazy. I'm gonna eat my sandwich, the I'm going to go up to my room and finish packing." she stated. "So where's dad?"Iliana asked.

Alfred had gotten use to Iliana calling master Bruce father. He never would have guessed in a million years that the little girl sitting on the counter would change their little family so much.

"He was called down town to fight the Joker" he replied, Iliana just rolled her eyes.

"I hope tomorrow goes well." she sighed

Iliana and Bruce had been invited on dozens of talk shows all over the country. Bruce had finally agreed to go on one. Tonight they planned on flying to New York. An tomorrow they were going to be on Regis and Kelly. Iliana insanely nervous about being on TV. They'd been putting this off for far to long and people were dying to talk with Iliana.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, and if you get nervous just picture everyone in their underwear." he suggested.

"I don't think that will work for me." she replied.

"Well your grilled cheese is done, and I need to go down to the Batcave. Want to come with me?" Alfred asked.

"No, I'm gonna go to my room." replied Iliana.

"Alright, if you need anything you know where to find me." he said.

Alfred left through the entrance to Batcave on the far side of the kitchen. 'Seriously, was there an entrance to the Batcave in every room!' Iliana thought. Iliana sat down at the kitchen table and ate her sandwich. Then she went upstairs to her room to finish packing. The jet to New York was leaving in five hours and she wasn't even close to finishing packing.

* * *

Everyone do to the fact that I will be in Chicago most of next week I will not be updating this Story till June 3rd. Hope you like this chapter RR.


	10. Regis And Kelly

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Nine:

Bruce, Iliana, and Dick flew out to New York late that night. They planned on staying in New York for about a week. They were going to go to the Statue of Liberty after going on Regis and Kelly. Iliana was dieing to see wicked on Broadway. You might be wondering why there going on Regis and Kelly instead of some other major show. Well Regis and Kelly is Bruce's favorite show, he watches it every morning and he'd always wanted to be on it.

**Later that day:**

Iliana, Bruce, and Dick were standing back stage laughing at something Regis had said. They'd be going on in a few minutes and Iliana was extremely nervous. She was afraid she walk out there and trip and face plant on the floor or something worse.

"Okay when we come back from commercial we'll be sitting down with Dick Grayson and Bruce and Iliana Wayne." Kelly announced. The audience cheered, and probably so did a lot of people watching at home.

"Okay, lets put these microphones on you three." the stage hand said.

"Okay we're back, now the moment you've all been waiting for, drum roll please. Everyone please welcome Iliana, Bruce, and Dick!" exclaimed Regis. They all walked out and sat down at the chairs set up for them. Bruce shook hands with Regis and hugged Kelly.

"It's a pleasure to have all three of you on the show." Kelly said. "and it is a great honor to have you on the show Iliana." she told her.

"Well it's great to be here." she replied.

"So how do you like are show" Kelly asked.

"Truthfully I've never seen your show" confessed Iliana.

"Well I fell important" Regis muttered. "Hey who said that!" Regis exclaimed, and the studio audience broke out laughing.

"Hey I'm eight years old! The only thing I watch is Sponge Bob and anything made by Disney." she said trying to defend herself.

"Don't worry Iliana, my kids are the same way." Kelly said.

"Okay now we have some questions to ask you three. Are viewers voted for the question on are website." he informed them.

"First question, how is it being a Wayne?" asked Regis.

"It's a lot of fun, but I won't mind if the parties were a little more fun kids." she replied.

"I completely agree Iliana" said Dick giving her a high five.

"Well you two seem to get along well." Kelly stated.

"Yeah, Dick is like the big brother I never wanted."she said. They all broke out laughing, well except Dick.

"Iliana you are a very lucky girl. You were an abandoned orphan and you ended up getting adopted by a rich billionaire. Kinda reminds me of Annie." laughed Kelly.

"Okay are next question is for Bruce, why did you adopt Iliana?" Regis asked. He could see everyone in the audience sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Well, just like Iliana I was an orphan. When I first saw her in that hospital months ago, I remember how sad she had looked. I wondered why know one was there. I asked a passing nurse and she said Iliana was an orphan. I know what it feels like to not have anyone and she didn't deserve it. I brought Iliana to my home, I got her the best medical care money could by. I remember the doctors saying there was a chance Iliana might never wake up." he said sadly.

"Yet she's here now." remarked Regis.

"Well one day around ten in the morning, I was sitting in Iliana's room reading a book. When I see one of her fingers move. So, I called Alfred and Dick into the room. That's when Iliana woke up." he lied. "It was a very happy day for all of us." he added, and he heard a bunch of awws from the crowd.

"That's amazing" Kelly said.

"No whats amazing is that I remember everything they talked with me about." She told them.

"Really, that is so cool!" remarked Regis.

"Yeah, amazing" Dick said laughing nervously.

"Dick told me a lot" she said emphasizing.

"I just hope you never use any of it against me."he replied.

"Bruce, I gotta ask, why didn't you adopt Dick?" Kelly asked.

"Well I was a lot older than Iliana when my parents were killed. I didn't want to be adopted by Bruce. Besides he's more like a big brother than a father to be." Dick explained.

"That's nice. Now are next question is for Iliana. What is your favorite part about living in a mansion?" Regis asked.

"Well I have to say my favorite part is the walk in closet. Seriously, my closet is half the size of my bedroom. And my bedroom is the size of this studio." she answered completely exaggerating, she wished her closet was that big.

"Wow! That, is a big closet Oh, and we'll be right back after this commercial." she said smiling at the camera.

"Hey Iliana, I saw a snack bar over there." Dick said.

"Sweet!" she exclaimed. They jumped down from their chairs and ran over to the food.

"Don't run!" Bruce yelled after them. A second later a loud crash was heard.

"Yeah, saw that coming." he muttered. "I'll pay for whatever they broke." he told Regis and Kelly. A minute later Dick and Iliana came back laughing, but they immediately stopped when they saw the look on Bruce's face. " So what did you two break?" he inquired.

"Nothing important" Dick answered.

"Dick knocked over a camera." Iliana informed him.

"Dick, how many times have I told you.."

"and we're back in 5" the stage director said. They all rushed to there seats.

"and we're back with Iliana, Bruce and, Dick." said Kelly.

"Are next question is for all three of you. How better are your lives since this happened?" Regis asked.

"Are lives have been a lot more fun" Dick answered.

"Yeah if this hadn't happened, I'd probably still be in a coma." she said smiling.

"And are last question is for Iliana. How is the transformation from being an orphan and ling in an orphanage. To becoming the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the world and living in a mansion?" Kelly asked.

"It was a lot easier than you'd think. In the orphanage we weren't taken care of. When we got sick we didn't get to go to a doctor. We just had to live with it. We were never given enough food, most of us went to bed hungry every night. I told my dad everything that happened in the orphanage. Now all the kids there are either in a different orphanage or with there forever family. Now living in the mansion is amazing. Especially the library, thousands of books I've never read. Now I have all the food and clothes I could ever want." she said.

"That is amazing Iliana and unfortunately we have to start wrapping up the show. Anything you three want to say?" Kelly asked.

"Uh, eat your vegetables." Dick suggested. Bruce and Iliana just turned their heads and gave him a what-the-hell look. They all waved to the camera and the director yelled clear.

Iliana couldn't wait to get out of there and go site seeing around New York.

* * *

**WOW! Thank god this chapter is over, truthfully this is my least favorite chapter in the story. The story will really pick up in the next week. The next chapter will also be posted on my last day of school. YAY! RR**


	11. Here comes Whisper

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Ten:

**2 Years Later:**

Like most kids Iliana was growing up. Bruce was throwing a huge party to celebrate her tenth birthday. Iliana was ecstatic because this meant she could start her training. She had opted to not become Batgirl , it didn't feel right to her. She picked out an original name for herself that had nothing to do with bats. She refused to tell anyone what it was until she actually got to start fighting villains.

The last two years had been fairly normal, well for them. Iliana was having the time of her life. Bruce and Richard were still fighting villains as Batman and Robin. He hated being called Richard now, for obvious reasons. Since Barbra had left for college she didn't see her much anymore. But everything was great, until her dad and Richard started fighting each other. At first the fights were nothing, but they soon escalated. They would start fighting about the stupidest things. They wouldn't speak to each other for days and it was effecting their lives as Batman and Robin. They were losing more and more fights with villains. Everything was falling apart.

Iliana prayed that everything would be fine at her party, but luck was not on her side. During the middle of the party her dad and Richard got called away to fight the penguin. During the fight Bruce was nearly killed, because Richard wasn't following his orders. They had a huge falling out at home, and Richard left. He didn't even say goodbye, he just left a note. It was the worst birthday Iliana had ever had. They later found out that he had joined a group called the Teen Titans.

Things got a bit better when Iliana started her training. She had something to take her anger out on. But who would have known Iliana was a natural born fighter.

**Two More Years Later:**

"Okay Iliana. Now, throw the batarang at the target on the other side of the cave." Batman instructed. Iliana got in the stance her dad had taught her, and through the batarang. It hit the dead center. Iliana grinned and turned to her dad for her next task.

"Now on to one on one combat." They walked over to the combat ring and began. Batman ran at her and she back flipped out of his way. She threw a batarang at him and nicked his cheek.

"Lucky shot" he said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." He lunged at her a few times, but she blocked his every move. Iliana grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"I think I win this match." she said putting her foot on her chest.

"Good work" he said getting up. "You have past your final test, you have beaten me. Now you get to pick your name and costume." he told her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. Her dad took her to the computer and showed her a special program she could design her costume with. She designed an insanely cool costume, that was appropriate for her age. She couldn't wait till she was older, so she could have a better agreed that she wouldn't start fighting until she turned thirteen in three months. Until then she would practice.

When Iliana's birthday came, she was so excited. She had finally told Alfred and her dad the superhero name she had picked. From this day on she was to be known as Whisper. She loved it because it sounded scary, like Batman. And that it was a name that should be whispered.

That night the bat signal lite up the sky. Batman and Whisper raced to police headquarters.

**At Headquarters:**

Batman dropped onto the roof and startled commissioner Gordon.

"You know I'll never get used to that." he said. There were six other people on the roof beside them. Batman reconsigned two of them. One was Gordon's partner and the other was a reporter. 'How right for the occasion' he thought.

Whisper decided to make her grand entrance then. She dropped out of the sky just like Batman had and scared the crap out of Commissioner Gordon.

"Who the heck are you!" Gordon's partner yelled.

"I'm Batman's new partner, Whisper" she said like she'd practicing. Which she had. "So how was my entrance, was it scary?" she asked commissioner Gordon.

"Uh, it was nice" he answered unsure of what to say.

"So what do you got for us?"

"Uh, the Jokers escaped from Arkham."he said.

"Uhg, the Joker will he ever give up!" she exclaimed.

"Probably not" Batman commented.

"Come on let's go" Whisper urged.

"Since when do you call the shots?" he asked.

"Since you made me your partner, nice meeting you commish." Batman and Whisper jumped off the building and headed to the Batmobile.

Batman raced to the Jokers old hideout were he suspected he was. And sure enough he was there, he is so predictable. But he was surprised Batman had gotten a new partner or as he put it "Whoa Battsy, who's the new kid!"

Whisper brought up a bunch of questions. Who was she, where did she come from? Why'd Batman get a new partner? People were going nutters over her. Oh and guess what the headline for the Gotham Gazette was the next day. **Whisper, the next Batman?**

But all this effected her real life. She was always tired, and she always had bruises and scrapes. Some of her friends were getting worried about her. One friend even asked if her dad was hitting her. She was outraged at that and told her friend he didn't lay a hand on her. She told them that she had joined an all girls football team across town. Amazingly her friends believed her. But even with all of this she was having the time of her life.

* * *

**Yeah! Today was my last day of school. I am now a sophomore. So you can expect more stories with all the free time I now have. :)**


	12. Trojan

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Eleven:

About two months after Whisper started fighting, she got captured for the first time. Because of her training she knew not to freak. Batman would come and get her soon. She was currently tied to a chair and had a gag in her mouth. But after a few hours of being bound and gagged she started to get worried. So she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She managed to get the knife she kept in the hidden compartment of her boot. An slowly cut away at the thick ropes that bound her.

You probably want to know how she got captured. Two words. Knockout gas. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid! She had heard someone yelling for help in an alley. Then Bam! The Joker hits her with knockout gas! She was never gonna her the end of this from her father. She could already hear him saying 'I told you so'. She finally got her arms free and pulled the gag out of her mouth. She cut the ropes around her ankles off and left the room she was in. Only to find herself in a room filled with mirrors. 'I must be in the Jokers funhouse, oh joy' she thought.

She maneuvered through the mirrors, careful not to touch them. Batman had warned her about the Jokers tricks. She came to a door with a do not enter sign on it. But curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. And what she saw inside just plain confused her. In the room was the Joker and some kid around her age playing WII.

"What the heck" she blurted without thinking.

"Oh, Whisper you got out earlier than I thought you would. Oh well. Hey your probably wondering who this kid is! Well to answer your question this is my new sidekick. My son, Trojan!" he cackled.

"Since when do you have a son!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, a little over thirteen years, do keep up Whispy" he replied laughed. "Trojan, why don't you take care of Whisper." he ordered. Trojan nodded and the Joker left the room.

His face completely covered in make up but he was dressed like a normal person. Whisper had to admit he was a good fighter. But she still won, so far she hadn't been beaten in hand-to-hand combat. Whisper had knocked him to the ground and put batcuffs on him.

"I got to admit you're a good fight." she confessed.

"You ain't seen nothin yet." he said. His voice was so silky and beautiful it almost stunned her.

"Really what else you got." she said a bit to enthusiastically. Trojan spun on the ground and knocked her off her feet. He got up and through the cuffs at Whisper. He ran out of the and after his father. Batman arrived a few minutes later and asked her what happened. He was surprised to learn that Joker had a son.

Whisper was so angry, she couldn't believe she had been beaten! She was the best, she could even bet her father. When they got back to the Batcave she went strait to the area that had robots. She set them to there highest level and kicked their butts. She couldn't understand how she had lost and to someone her own age. She swore she'd beat him it their next fight. An Whisper got her chance. A week later they meet in an alley where Whisper had chased him.

"I'll beat you, I know I will!" she yelled at him.

"And that's exactly why you can't beat me. Your to cocky, to sure of yourself." he explained.

"No I'm not, I'm just a good fighter." she replied, really wanting to punch him in the face.

"I will win this fight" predicted Trojan. Guess who won that fight. It was actually Whisper, but she lost there next fight. It was like clockwork, he'd win one, she'd win one. They were actually keeping score, they were almost always tied. You thought Batman and the Jokers rivalry was bad. Well there kids rivalry was much worse. But because of a surprising twist their rivalry ended. Know no one died, yet.

* * *

**Yay can't wait till next week. The next chapter is my absolute favorite. RR**


	13. Jason

**Okay this chapter is definitely where the T rating applies. Just warning ya.**

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Twelve:

**2 Years Later:**

The Joker was at the Gotham mall blowing up shops, and trying to to steel the huge Christmas tree in the center of the mall. The tree had a huge diamond star on top of it, that Bruce Wayne had donated. Whisper had chased Trojan into a Bath and Body Works. All of the people in the shop ran out, not want to get caught in the fight. When all of the sudden, everything started to shake. Gotham was known for having many earthquakes. But when they did have them, they hit hard. They entrance to the store caved in, trapping them.

"Oh no" Whisper ran over to the entrance and tried to clear some of the rubble. But more just fell in its place.

"Just give up, you can't dig your way out. Don't worry they find us soon." Trojan said sitting on one of the checkout counters. "Why don't you come and sit down." he suggested.

"I'm good" she replied rudely.

"No, you're not. You have spent the last two years trying to prove you're better than me. But you're holding yourself back, you're not using your full potential." he told her.

"What do you know about my potential!" she yelled at him.

"My mom was a therapist, I used to sit in on her sessions. I learned a lot of stuff watching her work." he explained. "What about your mom?" he asked.

"It's none of your business!" she shot at him. She was really starting to get pissed. She turned around and tried to dig her way out again, still failing to clear the rubble.

"She's dead, isn't she" he said quietly. Whisper stopped and turned around slowly.

"How did you..."

"I can tell, people who don't want to talk about stuff hide it with anger, like you did." he explained.

"Oh"

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No! You're just trying to find out hints to my secret identity!" she yelled, she was not going to fall for his tricks.

"Know I'm not, I like helping people with there problems." he said.

"Ha! I doubt it, you're a villain. The only thing you like is seeing other people suffer!" She yelled, and she swore she was about to knock him out.

"That's my dad. I'm just doing what I'm doing because he makes me. Plus I'm the Joker's son, its not like I have any other job offers." he replied. It was weird through that entire rant he was calm, and completely unlike his father. Whisper came and sat down next to Trojan.

"Batman warned me not to fall for your tricks" she said looking down at her hands.

"I don't want to trick you and I won't" he said.

"Why aren't we fighting?" she asked.

"I guess I'm just tired of fighting." he guessed. He turned his head and looked at Whisper. Whisper turned her head too and there eyes locked.

"I guess I'm tired too" her mouth went dry, all she could think about were his beautiful blue eyes. They moved closer to together. Then their lips touched, it was like an explosion of their senses. They wrapped their arms around each other, moving closer, deepening the kiss. At that moment they threw away everything they knew, everything they believed in. All that was each other and that moment.

They separated, gasping for air. They looked at each other, their eyes soft and droopy. Trojan brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen on Whisper's eyes.

"Trojan"

"Jason"

"Jason?" she said confused.

"My name is Jason, I always hated being called Trojan. It reminds me of the condoms, and I would rather not be associated to condoms." he told her and she started laughing.

"ah, so what do we do now?" she questioned.

"We can go back to what we were just doing." he suggested.

"I'm good with that"

"They kissed again and it was just as potent as the last kiss. They leaned in closer, pressing their bodies together. They opened their months and stuck their tongue out, exploring each others mouths.

They heard a rumbling coming from the entrance, and broke apart. A minute later the rocks were cleared and Batman came in.

"Finally! I can get out of here." Jason said and ran out of the store, and away from Whisper.

Whisper and Batman walked out of the mall and to the Batmobile parked in the back. Whisper looked up to the top of the mall. Jason was there, he winked and waved to her. She waved back and blew a kiss to him. Luckily her dad didn't see it. She wondered what would happen if Jason new that Batman was her father.

**Hey hope you like this chapter, I definitely did. RR**


	14. The Best Night Of My Life

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Thirteen:

Whisper and Jason's relationship grew so much during the following weeks. They went from being mortal enemies to boyfriend and girlfriend in one kiss. Considering who they were they had to keep there dates very discrete. Sometimes they'd sneak into movies, and just make out the entire time. Their father's didn't know anything, and they planned to keep it that way. The Joker could care less what his son did in his spare time. Iliana just told her dad she was hanging with her friends. He may just trust her a little to much. Jason didn't know who Iliana was under her mask and Iliana didn't know who Jason was under all that make up. And they were fine with that. But it bothered Iliana a little that her boyfriend wore more make up than she did.

Now it was time for their one month anniversary. They had agreed to meet at the abandoned Ice cream factory. Instead of her usual costume she wore her favorite dress. It was a white halter top made of silk and it went to right above her knees. She got to the factory early, so she waited for him. Jason arrived ten minutes later in a convertible that looked like it came from the show Pimp My Ride. She hopped over the car door and kissed Jason.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere special" he told her.

"Sounds exciting" Jason just smiled and drove the car. Soon they arrived at a secluded beach. From where they were they had a perfect view of the Gotham bridge.

"We're here" he announced getting out of the car.

"Where is here?" she asked. Iliana had lived in Gotham her entire life, but she didn't recognize where they were.

"We're on Gotham bay." he answered.

"How does no one know about this place?" he just shrugged and went to the car's trunk. He pulled out a huge picnic basket and a blanket.

"A picnic, how romantic" she gushed kissing him. Normally she wasn't one for romance, but it was nice to have a little romance once in a while. Jason put the blanket down and started pulling stuff out of the basket. So far he'd pulled out sandwiches, Oreos, strawberries, baked Doritos, and wine glasses.

"Wine glasses?"

"Don't worry, we're just gonna put Coca Cola in them." he explained pulling out two cans of Coca Cola.

"Good, if my dad found out I drank wine, he'd kill me." she told him.

"Your dad?" Just in case their relationship didn't workout they had decided to not talk about their actual lives. But it looked like their relationship wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Yeah, he's pretty protective" she explained.

"Okay lets crack open these cokes" Jason shook up the pop cans and poured the bubbly pop into the glasses. "To our one month anniversary" he toasted. They ate and kissed for the next hour.

"Okay, time for the best part." he said.

"What could that be, we already ate desert." Jason pulled out a small spray bottle and rag out of the picnic basket.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'll see" He sprayed his face with the bottle and then wiped his makeup off with the rag.

"Oh. My. God" she put one of her hands on his now clear face. And oh my god was right. Jason was gorgeous under all that makeup, he looked like a combination of Taylor Lautner and Oliver from Smallville. "I can't believe you're showing me your face" she said.

"I trust you with my life Whisper. I would do anything to see you smile."he covered her hand with his and moved it to the ground.

"If you can trust me with showing me your face. Then I can show you mine." she said.

"Whisper, No! You shouldn't show me your face just because I showed you mine." he told her.

"That's not why I'm gonna show you my face. Jason, I care about you so much. But how can you care about me if you don't even know what I look like!" she yelled.

"Whisper"

"No, Iliana" She untied the straps holding her mask in place and let it fall to the ground. "My name is Iliana Wayne"

"Wayne, you're Bruce Wayne's daughter. Wait! It all makes sense now, Bruce Wayne is Batman!" he exclaimed. Iliana laughed and nodded.

"Remember don't tell anyone" she told him.

"Oh, don't worry I won't" he assured her. "Iliana, there's something I want to give you" He went to the picnic basket and pulled a small velvet box out. Iliana hoped there wasn't a diamond ring in it, she was way to young for marriage. He handed her the box and told her to open it. Iliana opened it, and inside were ruby earrings encrusted with diamonds.

"Oh my god, Jason, there beautiful. Thank you." She hugged him and then kissed him.

"Your welcome" he replied.

"Wait, you didn't steal these did you?" she asked.

"No! These were my mothers. She gave me these before she died. She told me to give them to a girl who was special to me." he explained.

"Well I'm flattered."

Iliana and Jason laid under the stars the rest of the night. They talked and talked until they fell asleep. But before Iliana fell asleep, one thought came to her mind. 'This was the best night of my life." She had better enjoy it now, because she'd have to pay for it in the morning. Her dad was gonna kill her for staying out all night.

* * *

**Unfortunately I will not be updating The Forgotten daughter next Friday. Do to the fact I will be at my family reunion. Yay, sleeping in a tent for five days with no internet. RR**


	15. Background Checks

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Fourteen

Iliana woke up the next morning to warm arms wrapped around her. And someone breathing on her neck. The sun was shining brightly. She turned over to see Jason smiling at her.

"Mornin" he said.

"Morning. Wait Mourning!" Iliana shot up. Waves were crashing against the shore in front of them. "My Dad is going to kill me!" she cried, putting her head in her hands.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." he said standing up.

"No, my dad will see you." she argued.

"Your dad has never seen me without my make up." he pointed out. He started putting everything from the night before back into the picnic basket.

"Yeah, but when he sees you. Uhg, he will run an entire background check on you." she told him.

"That's okay, I have a secret identity too. My full name is Jason Leep. All he'll find is a straight B student, who goes to Gotham Academy." he explained.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"My dad, is Lewis Leep. Who is an accountant at Gotham bank." he explained.

"Really" she said. "That's The Joker;s cover." she said, trying not to laugh.

"Yup" Jason helped her up and they put everything into the trunk. They got in the car and started the long drive back to Wayne Mansion. Soon enough they came to the gates of Wayne Manor. Iliana hit a button on the intercom next to the gate.

"Who is it?" asked Alfred.

"It's me Alfred, let me in." she answered.

"Iliana! Your father has been worried sick about you. Wait until I tell him you're back." he said. Alfred opened the gate and they drove in. Her dad came running out of the house, in his bathrobe. He had a look on his face that wasn't exactly, happy. Iliana got out of the car and shut the door. She turned around and looked at Jason.

"If I'm gonna die, I might as well do this." she said. She leaned over the door and kissed him. She could tell her dad didn't like that. "See you tonight" she said.

"Bye" Jason drove away and Iliana turned around to face her dad.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"My boyfriend" she said causally, walking past him and into the mansion.

"Your boyfr- Since when do you have a boyfriend!" he exclaimed.

"Yesterday was are one month anniversary." she replied.

"How did I not know you had a boyfriend. I Batman for heavens sake! I'm known as the best detective in the world. How did I not know that!" Iliana laughed at her dad's mini melt down.

"I'm your daughter, remember. I know all your tricks. Plus I know how to avoid the video cameras." she explained.

"well,uh, I'll be in the Cave" he announced, he walked off in the direction of a secret entrance to the cave.

"Doing a background check on him" she called.

"Maybe" he yelled back.

"Well his name is Jason Leep, and I have to get ready." she called. He stopped and turned around.

"For what?" he asked.

"Tonight's the big movie premier, for Avatar 3. And I invited Jason as my date. It'll be are big coming out as a couple." she told him.

"Okay, hey, how about you where that dress I got you for Christmas." he suggested.

"Dad, I'm just gonna come out and say it. I burned that dress, it was the freakin ugliest thing I'd ever seen." And she wasn't exaggerating. It was a snot green dress, covered in buttons and had a blue sash. And it had gigantic ruffles, ekk, she hated ruffles.

"Well, way to be gentle" he said.

"I was planning on wearing my magenta dress, the one Barbra got me for my Birthday." she told him.

"That will be an eye turner" he told her.

"Well I have to get ready, see ya later." she ran up the the stairs and to her room. She pulled her dress out of her closet. She also pulled out some black heels. "This will definitely be a night to remember." she said to herself.

She curled her hair, and pulled some of it back. She pulled her favorite clutch out of her closet, and took one last look in the mirror. She headed downstairs, and Jason showed up a minute later in his pimped out convertible. They had decided to go to the premier in Jason's car instead of one of her dad's limos.

"Hey you" he said smiling.

"Hey, lets get going" she said. Her dad choose that time to come out and say 'Hello'.

"Hello, Jason" he said.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne"

"Take good care of my daughter, and I want her back by ten." he told him.

"Dad! The movie won't even be over till 11:30, and I promised Shelly we'd come to the after party." she told him.

"Fine, be back by 2 am" he said. Iliana hugged him and whispered thanks. She got in the car and they headed to Gotham Cinema.

**At Gotham Cinema:**

"Oh and here comes someone, huh, it's Iliana Wayne" said a reporter. Iliana and Jason got out of the car and Jason handed his keys to a valet. Hello Ms. Wayne, and who is your date?" she asked.

"This, is my boyfriend, Jason Leep" she informed her.

"Well, since when do you have a boyfriend?"she asked.

"That's the same thing my dad said" she told her.

"We've been dating for about a month." said Jason, putting his arm around Iliana's waist.

"well I bet the public wants to see more of you love birds." They smiled and walked down the red carpet. Their picture being taken until they were in their seats in the theater.

The movie was great, James Cameron never ceases to amaze people. Well, the parts of the movie they actually watched were great. They ended up making out most of the movie.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, family reunion went on longer than expected. Below is a link to what I imagine is the dress Iliana wore. Please read and review. I welcome constructive criticism, and if you have any ideas for the story, please share them. RR**

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/articles/nine%2520lives%&imgrefurl=.&usg=_B92uSFwl36yzi2usx03bV9wIZ10=&h=375&w=500&sz=37&hl=en&start=60&zoom=1&tbnid=Onh1Of05jp095M:&tbnh=116&tbnw=155&ei=KhYnTuG2GcfegQe89Mxc&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dchloe%2Bking%2Bdress%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rls%:en-us:IE-SearchBox%26biw%3D1024%26bih%3D571%26tbm%3Disch&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=547&vpy=247&dur=422&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=106&ty=110&page=5&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:60&biw=1024&bih=571


	16. Clubbing

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Fifteen:

The next morning Jason and Iliana were on the front page of the Gotham Gazette. People were going nuts over the Gotham princess's new beau.

Every time her and Jason went out in public they were swarmed by paparazzi. But Iliana had grown up with the paparazzi chasing her, so she was use to it. They both kept getting invited on local talk shows. They were now the "it" couple, like Bradjalina had been. Except there couple names sucked. Half of the people called them Jasian, and the other half called them Ilison. I don't think it was possible to make up a worse name.

Iliana had also just celebrated her sweet sixteen. But Iliana was excited because the annual Wayne Halloween party was coming up. It was the one party that Iliana actually liked. She could dress up in wicked clothes and wear a mask. Plus since she wore a mask people couldn't tell she was Iliana Wayne. So they couldn't give her special treatment. She hated when people did that!

She had picked out the most amazing costumes this year. Her and Jason were going as ninjas. They were going to where head masks, and Iliana had even gotten authentic sai. Jason had even found some old dull throwing stars. Iliana had used the batarang sharpener to liven them up.

The night before the Halloween party, Iliana snuck out to party with Jason. Jason had told her to bring a change of clothes. They'd agreed to meet up outside the Gotham forest. Right next to the stone bridge, the one everyone vandalized. Jason was nowhere in sight, so Iliana sat on the rail of the bridge and waited. Jason pulled up ten minutes later in his signature ride.

"Sorry I'm late' he said.

"It's alright" she said getting in and kissing him. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise, did you bring a change of clothes like I told you too?" he asked.

"Yup" she replied holding up her bag.

"Good. You should get in the back and change." he suggested.

"Okay, I even brought a wig" she told him. Jason just grinned as she climbed over the arm rest and into the back seat. Jason drove in the direction of lower Gotham. It wasn't long before Jason stopped the car and turned off the engine.

"So where are we?" Iliana asked from the backseat.

"This great club, it's called The Cape Cobra. It's a twenty-one an up club, but we can sneek in through the back." he told her.

"Sounds fun" she replied. Iliana and Jason got out of the car. Jason was completely starstruck at Iliana's appearance.

Iliana was wearing a blood red corset top with Black stripes. Black zipper pants, gladiator heels, all wrapped up together with a blond wig. She was also wearing the earrings Jason had given her on their one month anniversary. If he didn't know she was Iliana he would have never recognized her.

"Dang" was all he could say manage to say.

"Glad to know you like it" she said laughing.

"Come on, let's go in" he said wrapping his arm around Iliana's waist. Their was a huge line of people outside of the club and most of them were slutty women. Not that Iliana could criticize, she was looking pretty slutting right now.

They went around the club to a back entrance. Jason knocked on the door five times, waited a second, then knocked three more times. A minute later a Latino man opened the door and let them in.

"Heey man, good to see you." the man said bumping fists with Jason.

"You too. This is my girlfriend Iliana." he gestured to her and she waved. "Iliana, this is my half-brother Mitchel." he said.

"I didn't know you had a brother." she said.

"Yeah well, I'm kinda the family secret" he explained.

"Our mom had an affair a few years before I was born. Which resulted in Mitchel. They worked everything out, thankfully. And Mitchel went to live with his dad." Jason told her.

"I'm glad I wasn't there for the mess a few years back." Mitchel told her.

"What mess?" she asked. Jason sighed.

"Remember how I told you my mom was dead?" he asked.

"How could I forget something like that" she said.

"Well, when I was ten our mom was diagnosed with brain cancer." he confessed.

"Oh my god!" Iliana exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it was really bad. And she died three years later. That's why my dad had me start fighting, because my mom wasn't there to tell him no anymore." he explained.

"Hey Carlos!" Mitchel started yelling at some guy caring a bottle of tequila. He got up and chased after the guy. Mitchel came back a few minutes later carrying a small paper bag.

"Here. You might need this bro." he said, handing him the bag.

"What is it?" he asked. He opened the bag and pulled out a black wig. It completely clashed with his shaggy blonde hair. "What's with the wig?" Jason asked.

"My god you are stupid! You can't be seen with some chick who isn't Iliana Wayne. Either you both wear wigs or neither of you do!" he exclaimed.

"You do have a point there Mitchel" he agreed. He tried putting on the wig. But ultimately, Iliana had to put it on for him. "Come on Iliana let's party!" he exclaimed jumping up. Jason pulled Iliana out a door and into the club.

Music was being blasted out of dozens of huge speakers. They made there way to the middle of the dance floor. Their were so many people on the dance floor, they were being smushed together.

Jason was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear him. So she pulled him off the dance floor. They went into a hallway outside the dance floor. Their were couples all around the making out, and doing other things. It wasn't exactly quiet, they could still hear the music. But at least now they could hear each other.

"Now what did you say?" she asked.

"I said I Love You!" he yelled. Iliana smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" she whispered into his ear.


	17. The Visitor

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Sixteen:

**A/N: I think you'll all really like this chapter.**

The next day dozens of people were coming in and out of the mansion, setting up for the party later that night. Iliana had locked herself in her room, away from all the craziness downstairs. She was ecstatic about the party, but it was still hours away.

Iliana was planning on picking Jason up, at his house an hour before the party. She was so happy because she had just gotten her drivers license a few days earlier on her birthday. But she really hadn't gotten a chance to use it yet.

But right now she was dieing of boredom. It was around one in the afternoon and she had another four hours till she had to get Jason. Iliana's cell phone vibrated and did a little chime. She went over to her vanity and picked it up. There was a text from Jason, What's up? Iliana laid down on her bed and texted him back.

I: nm u?

J: Watchin TV with my dad

I: Cool

J: Not really he yells at the TV every ten seconds.

Iliana sat up and laughed.

I: I can imagine that

J: he just yelled at Tony on an NCIS rerun.

I: LOL

J: Can't wait to see you

I: me 2 I'm dieing of boredom

J: Same

J: Last night was so much fun

I: Yeah

J:Hey Iliana I was wondering something

I: What

J: Would you...Like to come to dinner at my house next week

I: Really

J: Yeah my dad's dieing 2 meet u

I: I would love to

J: g2g my dad needs something

I: k I 3 u

J: I 3 u 2

Iliana laid back down and rested her head on a fuzzy pillow. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She started counting the wooden boards that made up the ceiling. '1,2,3,4,5 oh this is boring!' she thought.

"Iliana" called her dad. Iliana got up and walked over to the intercom next to the closet.

"Yeah, dad" she answered.

"Need you down in the cave." he told her.

"be right down" she said. Iliana walked in to her closet and pulled on a light. The rack of clothes next it slide to the right, and a hidden door opened up. She stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the cave. She got out of the elevator and walked over to the large computer on the back wall. Her father was standing there, not Batman. Which confused her. Then she caught sight of a young man standing near him. He looked, oddly familiar.

"Hey dad, who's are guest?" she asked.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Iliana." he said laughing. Iliana suddenly realized who the familiar looking stranger was.

"Richard!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Hey Iliana, you have grown a lot since I left." he commented.

"Well you haven't seen me in six years. The last time I saw you it was my tenth birthday!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry about that. I was having a hard time, I wasn't thinking clearly. I had to go away for a while to clear my." he told her.

"So are you staying?" she asked excitedly.

"For a while" he answered.

"I can't wait to catch up on are lives." she told her. "Now let's celebrate! For the next three and a half hours, then I need to leave." she said.

"Why?" asked Richard.

"I have to go pick up my boyfriend." she answered.

"What! You have a boyfriend!" he exclaimed. "What's his name? Where does he live? How did you met him? Does he have a criminal record?" he questioned. Iliana laughed when she heard criminal record. 'If they only knew' she thought.

"Calm down Richard. He's a nice boy, I've meet him." Her dad reassured him. They spent the next few hours in the parlor. Talking about everything that had happened in the last six years. The time flew by and before Iliana knew it, it was five. And she had to go pick up Jason. She went to the garage and got in her dads knew convertible. If she got even a scratch on that car, her dad would kill her. She opened the garage door and revved the engine. She peeled out of the garage and down the road.

She slowed down, she had only had her license a week and didn't want to lose it this fast. As she drove down the streets of Gotham she could her guys whistling at her. They all knew who she was. Which just made her smile and pull out a pair of Vershaci Sunglasses.

She parked the car in front of Jason's house. She walked up the steps and hit the doorbell. The opened, and there stood The Joker, without his make up. Iliana would have fallen down the steps if she hadn't been holding onto the railing.

"Hi, you must be Iliana." he said, holding out his hand. Iliana hesitantly shook it, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Please, please come in." he said. She walked inside and was shocked by its interior. The inside of the house didn't look anything like she thought it would. It was all, traditional. A few photos here and there, it looked well, normal. He lead her down a hall, lined with photos. A blonde woman was in a lot of them. Iliana stopped and looked at one. She looked kinda like Jason. She guessed it was his mother. Jason and his father were in it to. They were all smiling and laughing. It looked like they were on a picnic.

"She was an amazing woman." Iliana jumped at the voice. Jason's dad was looking at the photo too.

"Yeah, Jason told me about her" she said.

"Did he tell you what happened to her?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Come with me" They walked into a brightly colored living room. Where Jason was watching Dare Devil Ex. His father cleared his throat and he turned and saw them.

"Hey" he said standing up. He walked over to Iliana and kissed her on the cheek.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah" he grabbed a bag off the couch and they headed outside to the car. They got in and drove off to the mansion.


	18. The Halloween Party

The Forgotten Daughter

Chapter Seventeen:

Jason and Iliana were in Iliana's room, getting ready for the party. They were in their ninja costumes and Iliana was sitting at her vanity finishing up her makeup.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Jason informed her, kissing her on the neck.

"Why thank you. There I'm done" She got up from her vanity and walked over to the window. She looked, sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason.

"Just thinking" she answered softly.

"About what?" he question. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at his piercing blue eyes. Unfortunately the mask kept her from kissing him.

"My parents" she told him, looking back out the window.

"Your parents?"

"yeah, my biological parents. My dad loved Halloween. I remember him decorating the house, months before, with the coolest things. He'd take me trick-or-treating and we'd get so much candy. Then we'd spend the night eating it all. And then we spend the next day throwing it up." she said laughing. "I miss them" she whispered. Unshed tears were staring to form in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey., no tears. You don't want your makeup to run do you. It toke you an hour to make it perfect, and you only have make around your eyes." She couldn't help smiling, and blinked away the treas.

They could see people arriving far below and thought it was about time to join the party. They went out the back door and looped around to the front of the house. They wanted people to think they were just regular guests.

They spent the whole night dancing, and laughing, and having a great time. Iliana spotted her dad near the punch bowl. He was a tux, the right side was red and the left side was white. His face was pained the opposite of the suit, the left was white, and the right was red. It looked, pretty cool. Iliana grabbed a styrofoam cup and filled it with punch.

"So hows the party, Iliana" he asked quietly, still looking straight ahead at the party gowers. Iliana kept her eyes on the punch bowl.

"Fine" she answered. She left without another word and headed back over to Jason. "Hey, wanna get out of here?" she asked him.

"Sure" She pulled him out of the room and away from the party. She stopped at a painting. It was the painting she had gone through the first time she went into the cave. Iliana looked around to make sure they were alone. She pulled the light and the painting slide to the right., revealing a staircase. They carefully walked down the steep steps. Iliana had accidentally fell down them once when she was nine. And there were a lot of steps, she really didn't want a repeat of the experience.

"Where are we going?" asked Jason.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer too." she told him. They finally made there way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow" Jason's jaw dropped, he'd imagined the infamous cave of the Batman. But never to this magnitude. It was ginormous, and apparently the rumor that he collected some of the items from battles, was true. Jason recognized some of his fathers items.

"You can close your mouth now." Iliana said laughing.

"This is incredible!" he shouted. A few bats on the ceiling squeaked at the sudden noise.

"Eh, its okay" she told him.

"Okay! This makes the FBI look like a group of clowns in a truck stop bathroom!" he was completely amazed by all of the technology. He walked over to the main computer and saw a huge map of the city on the screen. There were small red blips on the map. He recognized them as some of his fathers hideouts.

"Wow, your dad really does not like The Joker." he stated.

"Yeah, well, you know my dad." she replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, if your dad knew the truth about me. I bet he'd never let me see you again." he stated sadly.

"And that's the last thing either of us wants" Iliana pulled off her mask, careful not to smudge her makeup, and set it on the computer console. Jason did the same and he sat down in the swivel chair in front of the computer. Iliana sat on his lap, and just like the wild crazy hormonal teenager they are, they started making out. They stayed in the cave till the party upstairs ended. They slowly made there way upstairs, it was getting late and Jason had to go home, unfortunately. Iliana hit a button to opened the painting. On the other side of the painting stood a very surprised looking Richard.

"We'll talk about this later." he said sternly. He moved out of there way and they head toward the front door. Everyone was gone, and her dad was passed out on the couch. They said there goodbyes and Jason went home.

* * *

**I am really going to try and wrap up the story in the next few chapters. So for all of you who actually read the story long enough to read this, thank you. I appreciate it, and please, review.**


End file.
